There are already known a number of hinges for a door, window or the like which are outwardly tiltable about a horizontal axis, and generally called opening in the Italian way. However, a new generation of hinges has very recently been developped, the peculiarity of which resides in their arrangement in fillisters of the sash and sash-frame.
This arrangement has given rise to a number of problems mainly due to the specific structure of the sash; namely the presence of a peripheral covering lip, which, in closed position of the door, window or the like, presses against the outer face of the sash. This structure has required the design of hinges capable of outward offset, at the very beginning of the opening, the upper rail of the sash with respect to said sash-frame. Because of this location in fillisters of the hinges, the fictive rotation axis of the sash is, indeed, necessarily arranged on the front side of the upper edge of same. Moreover, the elimination of this peripheral covering lip did not seem to be envisageable and this for reasons of tightness and insulation of the door, window or the like.
Thus, there are already known hinges for leaves tilting in the Italian way, comprised of upper hinge elements connecting the sash, at the level of its side stiles and near to its upper rail, to the sash-frame. In fact, these upper hinge elements are comprised of a keeper with gradients arranged in fillisters and on the side stiles of the sash-frame. In these keepers with gradients moves a roller integral with an intermediate element inserted onto the side stiles of the sash.
The main function of the upper hinge elements is to allow not only the tilting in the Italian way of the sash, but, in addition, the outward projection of the upper rail of the sash with respect to the sash-frame at the very beginning of the opening. These same hinge elements also permit the return of the upper rail of the sash against the sash-frame when closing the door, window or the like.
In order to avoid premature wear of the sealing on the inner face of the covering lip provided at the peripheral border of the sash, it is preferable for the separation of the upper rail of the sash to effectively occur at the very beginning of the opening and not beyond an initial angle of rotation of the sash. For this purpose, it is known to connect the side stiles of the sash with those of the sash-frame by means of lower compass arms which are preferably hinged, to thereby allow a lowering by gravity of the sash at the very beginning of its opening and following actuation of the locking mechanism. In fact, this moving with preliminary vertical components allows to impart to the upper rail of the sash an immediate moving with horizontal components and not beyond a first rotation of a non-negligible amplitude, such as occurred in the past.
On the other hand, when closing again the door, window or the like, thrusts arranged in fillisters on the side stiles of the sash cause the re-erecting of the lower compass arms and, simultaneously, a vertical and upward moving of the sash along with a horizontal moving of the upper rail of the sash in the direction of the sash, in order to complete the tightness of the door, window or the like.
Although providing a solution for the problem which arises with respect to a sash partially overlapping the sash-frame and opening in the Italian way, it is also convenient to solve the problems due to the backlash in the various joints as well as the effect induced. Both the components of the upper hinge elements and the lower compass arms necessarily have some backlash at the level of their various connections, irrespective of the precautions taken at the time of their machining. Furthermore, these backlashes naturally tend to increase in the course of time. Now, the sum of these various backlashes existing at the level of the mechanical connections have, of course, consequential effects on the working of the door, window or the like. In particular, they are generally the cause of a loss of centering of the sash with respect to the sash-frame, which results in poor tightness and difficult locking of the door, window or the like.
Moreover, these backlashes make the closing operation of the sash more delicate, since the sash is no longer naturally lifted up with respect to the sash-frame under the impulse of the lower compass arms when same are re-erected. In fact, this operation requires the intervention of the user. The user being obliged to exert, when closing the door, window or the like, an action with ascending components onto the actuating handle acting onto the locking mechanism and generally located on the lower rail of the sash, so as to cause the lifting up of the sash with respect to the sash-frame. All things considered, only further to this action, which is not natural for the user, the rollers of the hinge elements will climb up in the keepers with gradients arranged on the side stiles of the sash-frame.
It should be noted, in addition, that this combined action of traction and lifting exerted, at the time of closing, onto the actuating handle acting onto the locking mechanism has also a tendency to exert a high strain thereon, which can result into a premature wear.
The object of this invention is to cope with all the above-mentioned troubles by providing a hinge for a door, window or the like tilting in the Italian way capable, at the time of closing of imparting an ascending motion to the sash without the assistance of the user, and perfectly centering, during this operation, the sash with respect to the sash-frame.